


Ending Scene

by volkner



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff, M/M, i have so many feelings for showho, i just wanted to let this out, the fluff is later on okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volkner/pseuds/volkner
Summary: You told me you'll love me. What is this?





	1. Hi, it's been a long time.

“Hi,” Hoseok exhales, nervousness clear in his speech, “it’s been a while.” He offers his hand to the other man standing in front of him. He hasn’t changed at all. Still the same unmovable mountain of a man. Hoseok still remember the days they spent together. All the road trips where they were free to be who they are. Nobody knew them in the faraway places that they went to, and they could proudly show off their love for each other. All the nights they spent together. Hoseok running his fingers through the man’s jet black hair, the visible contrast against Hoseok’s pale fingers that gave him so much satisfaction. Being able to wake up next to him was bliss to Hoseok. The little crinkle on the other man’s right eye when he wakes up and smiles at Hoseok, who had been watching him. It was the little things that he remembers.

“Hoseok…” The man utters the name like he’s clinging to every syllable, to every letter. With his hands trembling, he reaches for Hoseok’s hand, his grip a little too tight, as if he doesn’t want to let go.

“Hyunwoo,” Hoseok puts on a brave face, a smile he forced himself to make, “so, how have you been?”

Hyunwoo says nothing. For a moment, everything stood still. Their hands linger, searching for the other’s warmth. It was as if the universe was giving Hoseok false hope, that maybe it could still work out. Maybe, just maybe, they still love each other. Just the thought that they don’t love each other anymore still pricks at Hoseok’s heart. It’s been almost a year but he wishes he could still go back to their first meeting. He also wishes that he never approached the man that would become his first love. If he avoided Hyunwoo that day, he wouldn’t be hurting like this. The other man’s grip tightens around Hoseok’s, his eye’s telling Hoseok that he just wants to stay like this for just a minute longer.

Hyunwoo had always been very reserved. And he was a man of very few words. He tends to keep to himself and only really open up in front of his friends. All their friends had told him that they only saw Hyunwoo genuinely laughing when he was with Hoseok. Hoseok managed to coax out more of that playfulness out when they were alone together. He remembers the times when he would share new music that he discovered with Hyunwoo that day, Hyunwoo dancing freely to the beat of the music, and Hoseok joining him. The laughter filling up Hoseok’s one bedroom apartment.

But all of that is over now. There’s no turning back time. But _god_ , how Hoseok wishes that he could. He loved Hyunwoo, he really did. And Hyunwoo loved him. But somehow, they ran out of love to give.

“Hyung!” A playful voice snaps both back into reality and Hoseok quickly let goes of Hyunwoo’s hand. It was Minhyuk, Hyunwoo’s roommate. “I’ve been looking all over for you, hyung. Jooheon arrived and immediately went to the DJ booth demanding that his mixtape be played. Can you please tell him to kindly shut up? He’s not even offering us his best works! And you know he has them.”

Hyunwoo sighs, but allows a little smile form on his face, “I guess I have no choice huh. Hoseok can you – “

“Hoseok hyung! I didn’t know you’d be here!” Minhyuk interrupts, as excitable as ever.

“Yeah well, you know how it is. Whenever he has the opportunity, Hyungwon always tries to drag me out of my pyjamas.” Hoseok looks down, a little bashful. The three of them knows the reason. Hoseok knows it, Hyunwoo knows it, and so does Minhyuk. “Well? What are you guys still doing here? Shouldn’t you be saving a DJ from having to play Jooheon’s mixtape?”

“Right… Right! Come on, hyung. Captain Korea needs to save the night.” The name made Hoseok chuckle a little. It was a nickname for Hyunwoo he started and that the rest of their friends picked up.

Hyunwoo stops in front of him, desperation clear in his voice, “Hoseok, please can you please stay here. Wait for me to come back, I need to talk to you. Please”

“Is there anything that we need to talk about?” Hoseok replies, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

“Hopefully. I hope so,” Hyunwoo mumbles as he follows Minhyuk into a sea of people.

“Goddamn it, Son Hyunwoo. Why is your grip so strong?” Hoseok massages his hand, a bit red from the prolonged handshake earlier. Hyunwoo’s voice sounded so soft and regretful at the same time, Hoseok couldn’t help but agree to the simple request. Hoseok thought that it’s for the better. They could talk it out and all the lingering feelings will magically disappear. Maybe they can even become friends again. Maybe Hoseok can fall in love again, with someone else, and love them with no doubt that he’s the only one in his heart.

 

_Maybe…maybe._


	2. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok meets Hyunwoo and just like High School Musical, this could be the start of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok is taking a level 100 History class. Hyunwoo has self-confidence. Minhyuk's texting habits are horrendous. And Hyungwon is just his sleepy self for now.

The first time Hoseok crossed paths with Hyunwoo was during his sophomore year of college. It was two weeks before finals. He had thought that going there to study would make him more productive, but boy was that a mistake. Hoseok had been looking for an open seat for about fifteen minutes, roaming the libraries. In his quest of finding a place to study, he was positive that he’d seen the five stages of grief and loss in the students’ faces. After five more minutes of searching, he finally found a spot to agonize over his History final. Sure, there was already someone sitting on one of the chairs, and it was close by the library entrance – meaning that all the chatter between the study groups that will enter might bother him – but it was better than nothing.

The man that was occupying the table, Hoseok observed, may very well have been his type. Even with the table hiding half of his body, it was easy to see that he was built. His white shirt hugging just the right places, shoulders broad. Hoseok hesitantly approached the man who was clearly focusing on his work and not wanting to be bothered. “Excuse me, is this seat taken?” Hoseok whispered, trying to sound as polite as he could. The other looked at Hoseok, frustration clear with every wrinkle on his forehead. “I-I’m sorry, am I bothering you?” Hoseok asked, avoiding any eye contact with the stranger. After a few seconds, the other’s eyes started to soften, his forehead smoothing out.

“Oh no… I’m sorry, I was just trying to figure out what you asked. I’ve been so engrossed in my reading I basically tuned out everything that’s happening around me.” He stretches and lets out a big sigh, letting out all of the tension that had been trapped in his body, “Anyways, feel free to sit here. If you’re fine with sharing the table, that is.”

“Thanks!” Hoseok exclaimed with a smile on his face. He glanced down at the table, hesitating whether he should introduce himself or not. On one hand, his seatmate saved his grades by letting him sit here, but on the other, he might not want to be bothered. Hoseok shook off the idea that he would be a bother and offered the man his right hand, “I’m Hoseok by the way, Shin Hoseok.”

“Son Hyunwoo,” the black-haired student uttered with a slight smile on his face, accepting Hoseok’s handshake. “Nice to meet you.”

Somehow those two short sentences made Hoseok’s heart skip a beat. And that little smile, _oh god that smile_. He slowly let go of Hyunwoo’s hand and plopped down on the chair opposite of him. He immediately unpacked his lecture notes, textbook, and his gudetama pencil bag – a gift that his friend Kihyun got him and went straight to studying.

Okay, maybe not actually studying. Hoseok propped up a binder in front of him to use as an excuse to sneakily steal glances at Hyunwoo. These were the times he was thankful that he hadn’t trimmed his fringe in ages, it was great at hiding where, or rather, who he was really looking at. _How can someone dress so simply and yet look so good? He’s just wearing a t-shirt and ripped jeans Shin Hoseok, what’s the deal. Focus on your studies!_

After just thirty minutes into reading his lecture notes, Hoseok was already slowly dozing off. He had put down his binder and was marking down important points, but he just couldn’t seem to keep his eyes open. He hears a small chuckle to his left and saw that Hyunwoo had been watching him, an eye crinkle forming as he smiled gleefully. Hoseok gave his tablemate a drowsy smile and rested his head on his right arm, “Sorry, am I distracting you?” Hoseok asked with a yawn.

“No, don’t worry about it, I know History is hard to study for. Having to memorize all of the people and dates.” Hyunwoo stated with an animated shudder.

Hoseok laughed, “Tell me about it, plus Professor Kim is a complete ass, not even giving us a small hint on what are the important parts to study for.”

Hyunwoo let out a small laugh from, packing up his things. “Well, I have to go. I still have a part time job tonight, can’t be late.”

“Oh, alright. Have a good night, Hyunwoo.” Hoseok mumbled, he wasn’t sure if Hyunwoo could see the disappointment in his face.

“You, too. Don’t study too hard.”

“I’ll try,” Hoseok utters with a smile.

Hyunwoo was walking away when the other’s dejected face kept flashing in his mind. He can’t even remember the man’s name, and yet here he was thinking about him. Hyunwoo spun on his heel, walking back to the table he just left. “Hey, uh…. Hyunseok…?”

“It’s Hoseok,” Hoseok stated, amused.

“Right! Right… Are you gonna be here tomorrow?”

“Probably. Why?

“Nothing – just – nothing.” Hyunwoo sighs once again, “Well I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah, see you Hyunwoo.”

* * *

Today, 4:36PM

_Yah Minhyuk, what’s the name of your history professor again?_

**_prof kim wht abt her_ **

_Nothing about her but more of her class. Do you have anybody in your class with silver hair, kinda tall, and the cutest smile?_

**_eyyy hyung is this abt a girl dw i’ll help u find her_ **

_No stupid. It’s a guy. I think his name’s Hoseok._

**_hoseok???? hyung, better give up asap._ **

_???_

**_i think he’s alrdy dating hyungwon u kno the campus model_ **

_That hurt hyung’s feelings, Minhyukkie. Are you saying I’m not good-looking? Also this is the first time I’ve heard of this Hyungwon fella._

**_hyung blive me when i say that i think u r the best-looking person on campus but u got nothing on hyungwon. tol, hndsum, smart_ **

_Minhyuk, you just described me._

**_ur rly not giving up huh_ **

_Yes. So can my Minhyukkie pls get me Hoseok’s number?_

**_aisshh fine. but ur treating me to sum food._ **

_Obviously. Love you Minhyukkie!_

* * *

 

Minhyuk really can’t believe he’s doing this. All for Hyunwoo. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo have known each other since they were little kids. He remembered Hyunwoo being new to the neighbourhood and being a little shy, and since Minhyuk proclaimed himself as a mood maker, he made it his mission to befriend Hyunwoo. Although Hyunwoo was a year older, the two boys got along well and instantly became friends. They’re so close that when they got accepted into the same university, there was no doubt that they would be bunking together.

Calling them best friends at this point is even a little insulting. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo consider themselves as brothers. There’s nothing that they don’t know about each other, and Minhyuk knows that Hyunwoo never asks for his help unless it’s something that he really wants, and right now Hyunwoo really wants Hoseok’s number for reasons he still need to probe out of the older one.

Minhyuk sighs, sitting on the chair next to Hoseok’s usual spot. College is weird like that. Even though there was no assigned seating, people always sat in the same seat every class. Minhyuk had to do a bit of flirting with one of the girls who sat next to Hoseok just so he can grab her spot. He’s usually late to History, but today, just for Hyunwoo he arrived ten minutes earlier.

After five more minutes, Hoseok opened the door and sat next to Minhyuk. This is the first time that Minhyuk is really paying attention to Hoseok, because despite how he looks, Hyunwoo’s best friend tries his best in his studies. Okay, I see why hyung is into him. He scans Hoseok from head to toe and notes how fair the man is.

Minhyuk must have been staring too intensely because Hoseok soon turns to him and gives him an awkward smile, “I’m sorry. Can I help you?”

“Oh, uh..yes..” Minhyuk scratches his head, “I’ve been lagging behind the lectures, and I was wondering if you can give me a hand by lending me your notes.”

“Oh that’s no problem at all! Do you want to exchange e-mails? How do you want to do this?” Hoseok reply was immediate.

“I was wondering if I can just borrow your notes after class so I can photocopy it, and then I can just return it.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Then should we exchange numbers? So I can return it to you right away? Y’know, since it’s almost finals and everything.” Minhyuk really hoped this excuse will stick.

“Hmm. That’s fine, but should we exchange KakaoTalk IDs instead? I honestly check that more often than my text messages.” Hoseok smiles an apologetic smile.

 _I don’t think hyung has KakaoTalk though_ , Minhyuk whined internally. “That’s totally fine. my ID’s minmoongi.”

Hoseok let out a little chuckle, “That’s cute. Mine’s shoseok93.”

“Okay. Got it,” Minhyuk said as he mindlessly typed the ID.

“Hyung,” a low voice that seemed to drawl interrupted their conversation. It was the campus model – as Minhyuk liked to call him – Hyungwon.

“Hyungwon, you’re here. It’s a miracle you’re not late today.” Minhyuk have decided that Hoseok never stops smiling.

Hyungwon scratches his head, “Yeah well, I need to cram for the finals.” He gives Minhyuk a look, “Who’s he?”

“Don’t mind me. I just asked Hoseok for some help.” Minhyuk smiled politely, “Class is about to start, so I’ll talk to you later, Hoseok.”

* * *

Today 11:32 AM

**_hyunggie, i cudn’t get his # but i have his katalk_ **

_I don’t have KaTalk Minhyukkie._

**_i kno i kno but what can i do he only gave me his katalk_ **

_I guess that’s better than nothing, right? What is it?_

**_it’s shoseok93_ **

_That’s cute._

**_u sound like a luvsick teenager rite now hyung_ **

_Shut up. Anyways, when are you free? I’ll treat you to some meat._

**_fr? i luv u hyungggg_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue of some sorts. I listened to IU's new song and showho just automatically popped up in my head. But then again when am I never thinking about showho.


End file.
